Maverick Infestation
by Rubyme
Summary: Protoman seems to go crazy, along with many Mavericks. But whats causing their insanity is a new virus Dr. Wily may have released. Megaman and Zero now must do their best to protect Dr. Cain's creations and the humans of the world.


A/N: I am so horrible at keeping up with stories

A/N: I am so horrible at keeping up with stories. It's been three years since I've written something, but after talking to a friend I thought I'd pick up again. This is actually a story I wrote long ago, but after talking to friends of mine who are extreme Mega Man fans I figured this story would stir some fans up (hopefully).

Keep in mind, I hate Roll. But I tried to make her as likable as possible in this story. It's almost completely an alternate universe, but I think it works. I've done a lot of studying on the story lines of the games (as well as playing _most_ of them, or at least watching them through). I've combined X with some original Mega Man (mostly the bosses) to make what I wanted to write work. This story went over really well last time I wrote it, so I definitely think it'll go over well again. So here goes nothing…

* * *

**Maverick Infestation**

Protoman didn't laugh, but barely smiled, not even sure himself of what was going wrong with him. His gun in the air, he shot three blasts at random, causing support beams to come crashing down around him and his once friend. Now his mouth curved into a smile, and his breath turned rapid laughter. Zero did nothing but watch as wood and concrete fell around the two of them. This had to be the most ridiculous battle he'd ever encountered. So cliché, a bus of children off a cliff? What was wrong with Protoman? He stepped forward, and seemed to hit a nerve.

"You clearly don't understand," Protoman shouted, "I am growing stronger so slowly, Zero, I can give you this feeling! You **and** X! It's incredible, the surge, the rush-"

"Killing humans is hardly a rush!" Zero shouted back, but with such intensity, Protoman lost his finesse. He seemed so disappointed his friend wasn't convinced with what he was telling him. A few children are no loss to the world, in his new found mind. In fact, now, no human was.

"You are so simple minded," He said with a laugh, "Such a classic her; it's cute really. But what you don't understand here, Zero, is that, I cannot be beat. Not with this… not by anyone…"

"With what? What are you talking about? What the hell happened to you, Protoman? You used to be just like X, so willing to help, and so willing to save. The only beef you had with the world was that X was stronger-"

"Not now! X has no idea the powers I will possess! I will be more than a Reploid! I will be the strength beyond strength!"

With that Protoman shot himself into the air, right over head. Whatever he had been infected with, it obviously hadn't taken full affect; the power he was talking about was merely a dream, and in Zeros mind he'd never possess it. With everything Protoman shot at him, Zero found great difficulty in avoiding a hit. Both in the air now, Protoman had himself getting better with aim the closer he got. However, his over confidence and insanity of mind led him too close, and Zero's saber sank deep into his pelvic armor. Protoman fell quickly. Zero landed not too far from him. He strode over slowly, for dramatic affect, and let a forceful kick dent his helmet. Zero knelt down and grabbed Protoman by the shoulder, "What happened to you…" he whispered, slowly.

Protoman smiled, he started to chuckle… slowly growing into a belting, wild laugh. Zero rolled his eyes in annoyance, and sank his saber in once more, through the breast plate, putting an immediate stop to the laughter. "We'll see what Dr. Cain has to say about this…" he lugged Protoman over his shoulder, and ventured out of the warehouse he had chased him into…

* * *

A/N: I'm not so sure about this… so I'll let whatever Mega Man fan bored enough to tell me what he thinks, does so. :) If you are a true Mega Fan, tell me **exactly** what you think. I am not afraid to be flamed. I just want to know if this is worth continuing… :)


End file.
